Runaways
by PrincessSerenity101
Summary: Two runaways, no destination. The only thing guiding them is their adventurous spirits and the love they have for each other.


Runaways

_Summary: Two runaways, no destination. The only thing guiding them is their adventurous spirits and the love they have for each other._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

"Do you want to turn back?"

"For the thousandth time, no."

"We're still in Juuban. You'll be home in no time."

"We already talked about this and planned everything out. We're not going back."

The car was then filled with silence. Minako stared out the window with her arms crossed, feeling slightly agitated. Haruka had been asking her for days if she was ready to run away from home with her, even after they decided to pack their stuff and leave. Why ask when you were already driving away from the place you couldn't stand?

"Are you afraid of what might happen to us?" the blonde asked, watching the scenery pass her by. There was a bit of silence before Haruka answered. "Not really. We've got money covered, which covers everything else. I'm just worried about the people we're leaving behind," she explained. Minako looked at her for the first time the entire ride so far. Her blue eyes held a hint of sadness, but her face maintained an emotionless expression.

"My parents wouldn't care," she reasoned. "The girls will be fine by the time we come back…if we ever do." Haruka sighed and shrugged, "They going to miss you and vice versa. Did you tell them you were leaving?"

"Yeah. I'll call them or something every now and then," Minako replied. Haruka nodded and placed one hand on the blonde's leg. "Your parents are going to look for you," she said softly, almost inaudibly. Honestly, she couldn't believe the words she said but in a way, she hoped her words would come true. It would at least show that they cared to some degree.

Minako laughed and shook her head. It was funny only because she knew the exact opposite would happen. Ever since she told her parents who she was going out with, she had been treated differently – and that was only an understatement. The same happened with Haruka's family, so they decided to run away. The planning and preparation involved in this huge decision was well thought out and carefully detailed. They had told their friends about the big move, and they were met with varying reactions. All in all, it didn't matter to them because everything would go according to plan – no exceptions.

The blonde placed a hand on top of Haruka's and gave it a squeeze. "Even if they did, they'd have no clue where to look," she grinned. Haruka gave her a quick glance and recognized that grin. Leave it to Minako to be so perverted. "Planning on hiding under the sheets in a bed with me all night?" she asked, raising a curious eyebrow. Minako shrugged and slid Haruka's hand up her leg slightly. "What do you think?" she whispered.

Haruka reclaimed her hand and put it on the wheel again. "We're not gonna make it out of this place at this rate if you start getting all horny on me," she chuckled. The comment made Minako pout and made her want to prove she could hold off on anything remotely related to 'sexy time' until they left Juuban.

"Where do you think we should go?" Minako asked, trying to change the subject. "Stay in Tokyo for bit? Or go to the countryside or something? No one would think of going there!" Haruka shook her head at the crazy ideas of her girlfriend. "We need to go somewhere we can make some money, silly," she reminded. "My name is kind of already out there, so if I can score some gigs, I think we'll be fine."

Minako smiled at the thought. Haruka was very talented and could do a variety of things. Because of her, they would probably get an apartment in no time. This new adventure excited the younger girl. They were going to live on their own, free from adults telling them what to do. They had left their old life for something new, and she couldn't wait for what the future would bring them.

"Hey, Minako?"

"Yeah?"

Haruka stopped at a red light for a moment and seemingly stared into space for a little while. The light eventually turned green, but she pulled over soon after. Minako gave her strange look, silently asking what was wrong.

"Minako, once we leave, we're starting anew…it'll be like we're married, you know?" she asked, turning her body to face her beloved. "Things are going to be really…different." Minako laughed and put a hand on her shoulder. "I know that, but I'm ready. As long as I'm with you, nothing can go wrong," she stated. Leaning closer, she planted a kiss on Haruka's lips. Haruka kissed back but quickly pulled away.

"Can I tell you something?"

"Go for it."

"I love you. I really mean it."

Minako felt her heart skip a beat inside her chest. She had never heard those words until now. She had been waiting for those words for a long time, and here they were. Their move was official now. Their love had gone to the next level now, and nothing could stand in their way.

"I love you too," Minako replied with a smile. Haruka smiled back, and they shared one last kiss. With that, Haruka drove on, determined to get out of the place that had been holding them back for so long. Now, it was time for them to move forward – together.

_**End**_

_This is what happens when you read a drivers' manual and think about a pairing you've never done before – you combine the two together and write a fic about it :D Til next story_

_Serenity101_


End file.
